Tripping Up
by Danisnotallama
Summary: I don't really know where I'm going with this, but danisnotonfire fanfic .
1. The Thief

**Um hello... this is my first ever fanfiction so sorry if it's really bad. I love you all ^.^**

I turned the corner into the car park, dimly lit with a flickering orange street light. My car was easy to spot: there were barely any cars there anyway – most people don't shop at 9 at night – and mine was easily one of the most bashed up cars to ever exist. I walked towards it briskly, grasping on to my shopping, which I could feel slipping out of my grip. I heard footsteps behind me, but was too busy stopping myself from dropping everything to turn. Whoever it was bumped into me quite roughly before running away across the car park. I felt my shopping finally slip out of my grip, tins rolling over the floor, and one glass pot of pasta sauce smashing over my shoes. I swore under my breath and shouted at the disappearing figure before tapping my back pocket to check my keys were still there. But it was empty. The thief had taken my keys. Before my brain kicked in to get me to run after the thief, a tall, dark haired man ran past me shouting as he went,

"It's okay! I've got him!"

Stupidly, I stood frozen in place, staring after the man who said he'd got the thief. He was fast, faster than the thief, despite the fact that he was wearing what looked like skinny jeans. He caught up to the figure and appeared to jump on top of him. There was a scuffle and then the hooded thief got up, shouted some abuse, and ran away. I rushed towards the man, who was still on the ground. As I reached him he was just getting up and brushing his hands on his jeans.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worry clouding my brain for this stranger who'd launched himself at a thief just to save my keys.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said, holding up his hands, "only a few scratches see? And..." He reached into his back pocket, pulled out something, and held it up for me to see.

"My keys!" I exclaimed, reaching out to take them. He smiled and dropped them into my hand, before looking sheepish. "What?" I asked.

"Well, it looks like one of your keys got a bit broken..." He motioned towards my hand.

"Ah crap!" I moaned, "That's my house key."

His dark brown eyes widened and he began to apologize profusely. I stopped him.

"You saved my car keys. And you tried to save everything else. You like launched yourself at that thief."

He blushed, and at my confused look, admitted he hadn't launched himself on purpose, he'd tripped. I laughed.

"Well, even if you didn't, you tried to help. The least I can do is offer you a lift home?"

He accepted and we headed over to my car, where my shopping was still spilt over the ground. He helped me to pick up the stuff we could find and stuff it into the boot before we both got into the car, him having to duck slightly to get in. He told me the directions to his flat and I drove off, driving as carefully as I could. I had only just got my driving license and didn't want to lose it. The man who'd saved my keys didn't seem to talk much, but hummed along quietly to the radio, even though I had it set onto a little known station, which played mainly old songs. I pulled up outside a modern looking block of flats which the man said was where he lived. He started to get out, turning back to say thank you.

"Wait," I said. He turned again. "I didn't get your name"

"Dan," he said, smiling at me, "you?"

"Millie," I said, "and thank you Dan, I owe you one,"

He laughed and started to walk towards his building, stopping and turning several times before running back towards my car.

"Um Mille? I was just wondering where you were planning to sleep, considering I broke your keys and everything"

"I was just going to sleep in my car, and go and get some new keys in the morning"

"Do you want to... like do you want to stay at mine? I share it with my friend and you could sleep on the sofa. I'm not trying to be weird or anything, I just feel really guilty about breaking your keys so you couldn't go home."

"Oh no, I'll be fine in..." I trailed off looking around my car. It wouldn't exactly be the best night's sleep and I was completely exhausted. "Well, if it's not too much trouble..."

"Of course it's not!" Dan said and I started to get out my car, locking it. I walked with him to the door, quickening my step to match his. God, he walked fast. It probably helped that his legs were almost twice the size of mine and that he almost bounced with every step. He stopped outside the lift and I hesitated.

"I don't really like lifts." I said hesitantly.

"Why?" he said, looking completely bewildered

"I'm claustrophobic and I usually take the stairs. Aren't there any here?"

"Well there are," he started, "but my flats on the third floor." I looked at him. "Three flights of stairs," he groaned and I laughed.

"Easy peasy lemon squeezy. Alright, lazy bones, you get the lift and I'll run up the stairs. It can be a race."

"It's on," he said, "But I'm going to win. Three flights of stairs is a long way."

I laughed and sprinted off towards the stairs. As I started up the first flight I heard the lift arrive and Dan get in. Giggling and squealing all the way, I legged it up all three flights of stairs. To think that Dan couldn't be bothered to do this was mad to me. Reaching the top of the stairs, I saw that the blue light on the lift still said 2. Victory! I hid behind a pillar close to the lift, being as quiet as possible. A few seconds later, the lift pinged, announcing its arrival. Dan stepped out and looked around, and, thinking that I wasn't there, cheered and started waiting for my arrival at the top of the stairs. I waited for a bit, just until he was wondering if I wasn't coming, and then jumped out at him. His face went white before the shock wore off and both of us collapsed into hysterical giggles.

"Come on!" He said, taking me by the hand and leading me towards his flat.


	2. The Flat

Paste your document here...

He opened the door and led me in. It was large and modern looking, nicer than the cheap flat I could only just afford to rent, his parents must be quite well off, or he must earn a lot for his job. He headed into the large open living room. There was a comfortable looking sofa, which I assumed would be where I would be sleeping, and the walls were a soothing white, but covered in classy looking artwork. Dan walked back into the corridor and walked towards where I guessed the bedrooms were.

"Phil!" He yelled. He received a muffled answer from somewhere inside the flat and walked into one of the bedrooms, where I heard him say something in a low voice before re-entering the living room, where I was standing awkwardly, twiddling my thumbs. Behind him was another tall dark haired guy, but this time with baby blue eyes. He smiled adorably, introduced himself as Phil, and gave me a bear hug. It crossed my mind that I should probably be scared about spending the night at an unknown strangers' house, with two men who were easily bigger than me, but all I could think about was how short I was in comparison. And Phil seemed so innocent and nice. I just smiled and Dan started to introduce me and how we met, missing out the bits he didn't want Phil to hear about. I giggled and told Phil myself, earning me a good laugh from Phil and a sarcastic dirty look from Dan. They sat down on the sofa, offered me a seat, and then started to talk about their days. I could feel my eyes starting to flicker and unconsciously yawned. Both boys stopped talking and looked at me.

"We're so sorry, you must be exhausted. We'll leave you to sleep now."

"Dan, she doesn't have a duvet or pyjamas or anything," Phil said

Dan chuckled, "that's what I get for staying up 'till four, would you like to borrow some of my clothes or something?"

I blushed, but accepted, not really having any other option. He came back with a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a large t-shirt and then showed me where the bathroom was. I washed and changed into his clothes, which were much too big for me. I shuffled into the front room, trying not to trip over the end of his trousers. Phil was just setting up a blanket for me on the sofa when I walked in. He raised his eyebrows at my outfit.

"That's what I get for being short," I said, making him giggle. Phil was definitely the more innocent of the two.

"You're completely swamped," he stated and then straightened up. "There you go, that should be alright, and it doesn't get really cold in here."

I thanked him and he left, turning the light off. I curled under the blanket, hugging the pillow with one arm. It was comforting that I wasn't alone in my house for once, and I could hear Dan and Phil, although they weren't making much noise. I fell into a restless sleep within minutes.


End file.
